vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145076-top-men-are-on-it-downtown-has-spoken
Content ---- ---- What you did there.. i sees it. yes they do need to get that Account wide set up for them mounts don't they. Seen a lot of requests for it on these forums and on Reddit. | |} ---- ---- ---- well they did try and get the Mechari player they saw back but no luck. Troll, Worgen, draenei maybe Tauren have to put up with this problem in wow so yeh playing them i can understand the pain of Mechari. | |} ---- Mechari have some feet that are non-conducive to most footwear, though. Not that I want to deny someone footwear that covers the feet, but when you've got crazy robo-feet (and female mechari have spiked heels for reasons) it's hard to put a shoe on that. It's a lot simpler to design equipment that works for ~88% of the players than it is to design two pairs of boots for every boot so that everybody has their feet covered. Also mechari have robot bodies so what do they even need foot coverings for? Edited October 23, 2015 by Mumboejumboh | |} ---- not to mention i imagine an extra layer of protection against augmented eldan experiments are always welcome, i mean the Eldan even made them. | |} ---- These are super sentient beings perhaps they enjoy a sense of fashion ? lol | |} ---- While funny :p this is not GW2 where they charge you for stories/content. Probably the only things we will ever be charge for are Mounts/Costumes/fluff things. | |} ---- If there's a spike in mechari deaths due to foot-related injuries we'll know the score. | |} ---- It wasn't evasion. It was like they don't even know that most Mechari boots only show the upper half and leave them barefeet. How can Sunshine play a Mechari and not realize that? I've always wondered why we've never been able to get a proper response to this issue since people noticed in beta, but I guess it's because they aren't even aware of the problem? It frustrates me because some costume items do work, so it's clearly possible, yet they continue to add costumes that don't. Like I've said before, I'm not going to buy a costume from the store when I'm only getting like 85% of it, particularly since the Mechari feet clash very badly with some of the costumes. Is that true though? The items that seem to work on Mechari's feet seem to be completely random. Hell, the boots for the Esper PvP set work on Mechari and Mechari can't even be Espers. And it's not a matter of needing foot coverings, it's a matter of costumes being one of the features of the game and playing a Mechari feels like you can't fully utilize it. Mechari have a very limited selection of boots that show completely, which means it's hard to make a costume that doesn't clash with their barefeet. There is a lot of evidence that boots can work with Mechari feet, but they continue to add costumes they don't for some reason, but like I said, apparently that reason is because they're unaware of the problem... Edited October 23, 2015 by Cantatus | |} ---- You have no idea how much I want to ask you to 'tell someone who cares' after spending 11 years playing WoW as a troll with feet so big they don't fit ANY shoes in the entire game. That would be rude and dismissive so I'd like to make it clear: I get where you're coming from and don't hold it against you. The thing is that mechari just have different feet and those don't fit into most shoes. Female mechari have spiked heels. I mean literally the heel is a spike like from a pair of stiletto heels. Shoes aren't designed with that kind of a foot in mind because it'd be like wearing a pair of shoes over another pair of shoes. It's not that I don't think it's a valid concern, but so far as I know there aren't any foot items in Wildstar that consist solely of a foot covering. Every "shoe" in the game is a boot that goes up to the knee. The part you're missing out on, while noticeable, isn't that much. WoW? WoW has shoes that only cover the foot. You play a troll and you can't see those items ever. They will never make it so that your feet are covered because it doesn't work like that. SWTOR has twi'lek who have long tails on their head that, in lore, holds part of their brains. Used to be you couldn't display your helmets at all ever, but they changed it (back and forth at least twice I think) so that instead of no hats you get hats with horrible clipping issues. They added Togruta (if you are not the star wars nerd, just do a google search or understand that in this circumstance Togruta = More weird head stuff) and just flat out said "No hats" because, again, it's like squishing your brain into something that wasn't designed for that much head of that shape. Utilizing the standard models results in clipping issues and changing the models means re-designing every hat in the game so that it somehow conforms to a head that was never meant to wear it. It'd be cool if mechari had their feet covered, but it's a negligibly small issue. I can't imagine there are people that build their entire outfits around the part of their gear that covers only the foot. If anything I take issue with the male mechari sprint animation. It just feels...bad, to me. It's hard to put into words. | |} ---- ---- At least we know your fetish now. | |} ---- Hoverboard racing & feet go hand in hand.. need to look nice while on the board | |} ---- How other MMOs do things really isn't relevant, in my opinion. Because they made mistakes in their character design doesn't excuse Carbine from the same. If anything, it shows it's a mistake Carbine could've learned from. And, like I said, it's been shown that some footwear does work with Mechari feet. So if it is possible to get footwear to work with them in some instances, why not design footwear from here on out with that same consideration in mind? Why neglect one of the races if there's a way not to? I don't know. Maybe there are technical limitations that cause them to work in some cases and not others. Maybe there is something that is preventing the designers from having new footwear work with them. It's all just assumptions at this point because in the nearly two years of people asking about this issue, Carbine has never even addressed it or given any sort explanation. It may be "negligibly small" to you, but I'm far from the only person to express frustration over it, and today's confusion is the closest they've ever come to even acknowledging it. | |} ---- It's not "mistakes" how other games do it. There are limitations that come from character designs. If all of your characters have a relatively human build then it's easy to plan armor design around it. You can even plan around things such as horns and tails with relatively little impact. The more inhuman your characters become the more difficult the design process is. The fact that "some" footwear covers Mechari feet is not proof that all footwear should do so. I don't have in-depth views of what the designs are but in all likelihood making it so that all foot armor covers the foot part of the Mechari would most likely involve designing multiple additional versions (for both male and female) of the same item. It's not as simple as applying a different skin to an existing model...not if you want it to actually look nice. Trolls in WoW have very large feet, this makes it so that applying footwear designs to those feet would look terrible and designing additional footwear around it would involve a large volume of work for negligible impact. Don't mistake me as undercutting the 'costume' market here because believe you me there's folks in WoW who care very much about their character's armor. There are entire websites where people create and post outfits they've made using gear from WoW. SWTOR has similar limitations with headgear as I pointed out: allow the races with non-standard head shapes to wear helmets at the cost of unpleasant clipping issues or simply bar them from wearing helmets. It's impractical to go through the effort to design and implement so much for so little. It's not that I don't care about how you feel or that I don't think it's important to you. From a realistic perspective the design of Mechari feet carries limitations on footwear that can be applied to it and that means altering existing footwear to cover it is all but insanely unlikely. That's just how it is. Edited October 23, 2015 by Mumboejumboh | |} ---- Since you seem to have insight into this that the rest of us are lacking, what exactly about a Mechari male's foot is so out of proportion that a boot wouldn't work with it, despite it working for both Granok males and Chua? | |} ---- Female mechari have spiked heels, which poses a limitation on design. Male mechari, as I have decided to literally just now check, have fairly normal-shaped feet. Given this information I'm assuming that the lack of covering for the foot for all mechari was a choice made so as to not exclude a singular gender which would have some...pretty big backlash. I mean do you think people would be cool with male mechari having covered feet but not the females? So I've said a lot, and it may not all be entirely relevant now, but I'm pretty sure everything hinges on the fact that female mechari have (literally) spiked heels. It's hard to build shoes around a foot that is essentially already designed like a shoe. You'd have better luck lobbying to change the female mechari foot shape than changing footwear at this point. I'm not sure why they have spiked heels apart from "ooh la la sexy woman" reasoning. Edited October 23, 2015 by Mumboejumboh | |} ---- ---- I'm sorry but are you operating under the assumption that I'm part of the design team? I'm making my own assumptions about what could be the reasons behind it. Designing a few items that cover the feet of all races is different from designing all items to cover all feet when one instance of non-standard feet exists. Why not make the boots cover the feet but with the heel going through the bottom? I don't have answers. If you want solid answers rather than conjecture you'd be better off asking somebody else. | |} ---- I suppose we'd have to agree to disagree on that. In my opinion, if you design a race to where items inherently won't work correctly on them, then at the very least, it's a design flaw. WoW and SWToR at least have the excuse of having to base their character designs on existing properties. Carbine created their own universe, so - if this is a technological issue - they could've avoided it by designing Mechari feet so they would work with no issue. I'm not saying it's proof that all footwear should, but that proof that footwear can. What makes the Esper PvP boots different from other cloth armor that it works on Mecharis while other cloth armor doesn't? I strongly doubt they made two sets of boots so the set would work on a race that can't even be that class. If it requires significantly more work, why go to the bother of making cloth boots work on a race that doesn't even have cloth classes? It's why I'm not entirely convinced that this is entirely technological limitations, but who knows (aside from Carbine)? What makes the highwayman's boots work on Mechari but not the sheriff boots despite being aesthetically similar? That's the question I'm asking: If they can make boots work on Mechari as evidenced by the boots that do, why can't they design all boots that way? I'm just trying to understand what makes the difference. I don't think it's as simple as their foot shape preventing it like you say, otherwise no boots would work. What makes some work and some not? And, if there's a way of making it work, shouldn't that at least be done on costumes we're expected to pay money for? But, like I said, Carbine has yet to give any acknowledgment to the questions aside from it being misunderstood on today's stream. Edited October 23, 2015 by Cantatus | |} ---- ---- ---- You are so confident in your assertions, without providing any support, that I assumed you were speaking from a position of authority. The facts are that there exist boots for Mechari that cover the feet, despite the spikiness of the female heels, so it is possible if they wanted to do it. Proportions are different for males and females of other races, so there isn't an issue with treating women differently. Boots work for both Granok males and Chua, so size or different/strange proportions isn't an issue. All of this tells me that the current state of Mechari feet is a choice by the art designers, and I would just like to know why. The zKicks are modeled after pretty iconic shoes, and they are completely ruined on Mechari. While this is exciting news, and I really wish Donatelli had been around to spill the beans, I'm somewhat concerned about the quality. I'm not expecting full on Mario Kart, but there's a lot of elements that go into a kart game that the current mounts don't really support. | |} ---- There's an entire thread that's talking about mechari feet. Go talk on that one, not this one. Quick note, though: Female mechari have a spiked heel on their foot. I mean a spike as in the same thing on a stiletto heel. That seems like it would be an issue with footwear. I might not be on the design team but I like to think I make pretty well-reasoned posts about things. | |} ---- ----